


Frankie Grande: I'm Not Actually Available

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know the chaos that happened this morning. OUT had the audacity to release an interview with Frankie that was conducted weeks ago with a photo from last night to make it seem relevant and then they titled it, "Frankie Grande: I'm Available". You can read that over here: http://www.out.com/entertainment/michael-musto/2014/11/24/frankie-grande-broadway-nene-leakes-drag-queen if you so desire. Personally I don't see a huge problem with it. You can tell he chose his words carefully, as Frankie always does. It was also conducting FOREVER ago and as we all know things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie Grande: I'm Not Actually Available

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little wishful thinking scenario of what should have happened today/tomorrow (11/24-11/25/2014). It's mostly texting and tweeting with some actual fic mixed in. That's just what happened.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
I don’t like the title of that article.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
What?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
They published that interview you did last month for OUT. And I don’t like the title.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Why not? What did they use?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
http://www.out.com/entertainment/michael-musto/2014/11/24/frankie-grande-broadway-nene-leakes-drag-queen See for yourself, Mr. Available.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
FUCK. That interview was done so long ago. Before opening night even. I’m sorry, babe. There’s not really much I can do about it now.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Look at Twitter and Tumblr. People are totally doing damage control already and it just went up.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Well, thank God for our fans. Can I see you before I have to be at the theater tonight? We can take a selfie or something to calm them down.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Okay. Let me know when you’re back. I still don’t like that article and that they think it’s okay to publish that now. If they would have published it when it was done, sure, but not now.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
I know, babe. But I don’t have control over that.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
I know. It’s just annoying. Cause you KNOW you’re going to have people throwing themselves at you and with that comment about nothing ever got sexual? You do realize all of the fans are already pulling out the receipts to discredit you, right?

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
I know. I saw. But what do you want me to do, Zach? If we’re still trying to keep us private. What the hell do you want me to do?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
I don’t know. I’m sorry. It shouldn’t matter so much.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Why does it matter to you though? There’s clearly a reason…

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Well…just the way they titled it and I know at the time they talked to you, the things you said were true, but now…I just.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
You know you’re options right now. You need to figure out what you want to do, because I’m not going to say anything either way until you decide, okay?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Okay. I love you. I miss you. I can’t wait to see you.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
I love you, too. I miss you, too. I’ll let you know once I land and get home.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Okay, babe. See you soon.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Just landed. Come over when you get up. Love you.

@FrankieJGrande – 8:14 AM  
landed in ny. can't wait to scrub this paint off my body & crawl into bed for a few hours before going 2do my show. Exhausted but elated.

@FrankieJGrande – 8:36 AM  
@nickjonas I still get #jealous.

@FrankieJGrande – 9:29 AM  
This is how you should handle a case of the Mondays. Thanks @theCarrieNugent! https://twitter.com/FrankieJGrande/status/536889362131456001/photo/1

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Just woke up. I’ll get ready and get the train in as soon as I can. Love you.

@ranceypants – 10:33 AM  
Just got toothpaste in my eye... That's a first

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Did you really get toothpaste in your eye?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
I might have.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Be careful, would you? I’d prefer you not go blind.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
I’ll do what I can. See you soon.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Hopefully. If you don’t blind yourself beforehand.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
On the train now. We get into Penn Station at 3:12. I should be to your place by 3:30 or so. Love you.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Love you, too. I’m going to try to take a nap till you get here.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Okay. Sweet dreams, my love. Wait. Can you get me a ticket for tonight so I can come see you again?

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Aw. Of course. I’ll call them and see what I can do. Just you?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Yeah. The family is going to come tomorrow night.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Awesome. Did you already get tickets for that?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Yeah. We bought them as soon as we knew.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
I’m so excited. Who all is coming?

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Everyone basically. We’ll talk when I get there. Call about my ticket for tonight then take your nap, darling. I’ll be there soon.

@FrankieJGrande – 1:49 PM  
who's ready for #uglysweaterseason #grandtourage?!?

**

Penn Station was bustling as always in the Monday afternoon commotion. Zach smiled at the now familiar surroundings and made his way to the street, taking in the afternoon sun. He secured the straps of his backpack and walked off towards Frankie’s apartment, making it there just before 3:30. He pressed the buzzer for Frankie’s apartment and Frankie quickly answered over the intercom.

“Hello?” Frankie said groggily.

“Hey, babe, sorry if I woke you. Let me in.”

There was a loud buzz as the door to the building unlocked. Zach made his way inside the building and across the lobby to the elevators. Once he got to Frankie’s apartment he tried the door to find it locked, so he knocked a couple times until the door swung open and Frankie engulfed him in a hug.

“I missed you,” Frankie said quietly.

“I missed you, too,” Zach replied with a brief kiss. “So I was thinking,” he continued as they settled onto the sofa in the living room.

“About?”

“We that whole conversation we had when that article came out.”

“Okay.”

“I made my decision.”

“And?”

“I love you, so much and to me it’s not worth hiding anymore. My family knows, your family knows, our close friends know, why can’t everyone know?”

“Are you sure about that? Because once you take that step there’s no going back.”

“I know,” Zach said with a nod. “I’m 100% sure. That article made me so upset for no reason at all. I know you’re not available. I know you’re mine and I’m yours and that that’s not going to change, but it’s just weird to see you saying those things.”

“Okay. So how do you want to do this?”

“I really want to do a big interview together, but that might not be completely plausible.”

“No, I can totally make that happen.”

“How?”

“Remember the girl from ET? She was at the AMAs last night and I was talking to her. She definitely wants to do that interview. No question. Let me get in touch with her and we’ll make it happen. This weekend maybe?”

“Sooner the better,” Zach said, hopefully. He pulled Frankie into his lap and kissed him again.

“I’ll call her now. I don’t know when she’ll be back in New York though.”

“She does live here, right? So probably for the holiday?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Good, call her.”

Frankie laughed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Katie’s number and waited.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Katie. This is Frankie Grande!”

“Oh my GOD! Hey! What’s up? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Um. Zach and I were just talking and we want you to the interview…”

“Wait. What? Are you serious?”

Frankie laughed. “Yeah. After OUT was messy enough to post an interview from last month this morning, we decided that we want to do an interview together to get it out there.”

“Oh wow. Yeah, I saw that. Alright, so when works for you guys?”

“Well, when are you coming back to New York?”

“I fly in tomorrow morning.”

“Could you do tomorrow afternoon, or?”

“No, that’s totally perfect. Want to meet at the studio at 2 tomorrow?”

“Sure! We’ll see you then! Can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait either. Am I allowed to tweet?”

“Um. I guess it’s up to you. No saying what it’s about though. That’s why we want to do an interview. So it all comes out at once.”

“Perfect. See you tomorrow.”

Frankie hung up and snuggled into Zach’s chest. “So, what did she say?”

“Tomorrow at 2 at the ET studio.”

“Seriously? When will it air?”

“I’m not sure. We can talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“Amazing.”

@Katie_Krause – 4:48 PM  
I just scored the biggest interview of the year. So excited. More details to come!

“She’s already tweeting about it,” Zach said quietly.

“What did she say?” Zach turned his phone screen to Frankie. Frankie laughed. “I don’t know about all that, but I’m excited, too.”

**

@FrankieJGrande – 2:19 PM  
Make sure you all tune in to @etnow TONIGHT for @Katie_Krause’s exclusive new interview. #Zankie #Grandtourage

@Katie_Krause – 2:23 PM  
@FrankieJGrande @etnow This is a big one, folks! Be excited! #Zankie

@ranceypants – 2:27 PM  
I’m going to be on your TV TONIGHT! With @Katie_Krause & @FrankieJGrande on @etnow. Make sure you tune in! You won’t want to miss this! #Zankie


End file.
